


Unspoken Love

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Confiding In, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Love Confessions, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora takes Kairi to Halloween Town a few days after helping Jack pick out Sally's Christmas gift, per Jack's invitation. Sora talks to Sally, who hasn't been quite herself since Jack gave his gift while Jack shows Kairi around the spooky town. Sequel to Mistletoe.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unspoken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Halloween Town fic was inspired from my Christmas Town fic where Jack tells Sora to bring Kairi by sometime. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

Sora helped Kairi back onto her feet as they had landed on the black cobblestone streets near a fountain that produced streams of a green, thick liquid. 

"Your costume is cool... you look like a vampire."

Sora peered down at his new clothing, and laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

"Thanks... yours is pretty cute too... I mean, cool!"

Kairi blinked as Sora's slip up began to register in her mind fully. She couldn't help but grin as she stared down at my own garments. She was wearing a red dress with a sparkly poufy skirt and light pink knee high boots. Though she could not see it, she could feel a light pink headband atop her red locks which had two pink hearts atop thin springy rods. Judging by her costume pieces, Kairi figured she was dressed like cupid. 

"Thanks." She continued to smile as Sora looked flustered, avoiding her gaze and playing with the spiky locks at the nape of his neck. 

"The place looks very... spooky. I like it!" Kairi said, taking in the atmosphere around them. 

"Why thank you for saying so." Jack's voice chimed from behind them. The both of them tensed up, not expecting it. But as they turned around, seeing the pumpkin king's smiling face, they instantly relaxed. 

"Hi Jack." Kairi greeted, waving at him. Jack walked over, bending over to accommodate her much shorter height and embrace her briefly. He made his way over to Sora and did the same. 

"How's it going?" Sora asked. Jack thought for a moment before responding. 

"Pretty good... Sally loved her gift! Thank you two for all your help before."

"Of course." Kairi responded happily. 

"Since you brought Kairi with you, I'd love to show her around." 

"Yeah. For sure."

Sora put his hands behind his back. "Does Sally need help with anything?"

Jack nodded. "Now that you mention it... she's been a little down lately. You mind talking to her and seeing what's going on? I try every day, but I... feel like she kind of... brushes me off when I ask about it."

Kairi could really hear the wearing concern in the tall skeleton's voice. She looked over at Sora. Sora smiled, nodding his head. 

"Yeah... I'll see what's going on. You can count on me."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Sora. Now, Kairi - let me show you all of what Halloween Town has to offer." 

Kairi clasped her hands together excitedly following his lead. 

"See you later, Sora!" Kairi waved goodbye to her childhood friend as she followed Jack's lead out of the main plaza.

"See you, Kairi." Sora flashed his full tooth grin, waving his hand in the air. He then headed to a tall, black building with a big door, which he knocked on and waited. Soon, Sally appeared, staring at him with curiosity. 

"Sora! I wasn't expecting you, Jack didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well, he couldn't have, because Kairi and I did a surprise visit. He invited us a few days ago, but we never really set a date... sorry if I'm disturbing you." 

"No, not at all! Come in." She stepped aside to allow the young brunette inside. 

"Would you like anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Sora shook his head. "No thanks."

"How about candy?"

He instantly lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "Okay."

"Help yourself. There's a bowl there."

Sora sat himself down on the black couch comfortably and grabbed a handful of chocolates. He put most of them in his lap, then unwrapped one, popping the mini chocolate bar into his mouth. Sally poured herself some hot water for a tea bag she had hanging out of a delicate ghost themed cup. She sat the cup down on the glass coffee table and then sat beside Sora. 

"So, how are you Sora?"

He swallowed the piece of chocolate in his mouth, grinning. "Pretty good. How are you, Sally? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"To be perfectly honest... I haven't really been myself lately."

"Oh? Why's that?" Sora tried to sound as surprised as he could despite Jack's words earlier about her change of behavior.

"Jack's Christmas gift to me... was so special, I nearly cried when he placed it around my neck."

She looked down at her butterfly rainbow pendant shimmering against her blue stitched skin, smiling a little as she held it. 

"But... as I thanked him, I felt awful because I... I hadn't gotten him a thing. Not because I didn't want to... but because, I simply couldn't think of something special to get him. Since then... I've wondered, why can't I do this simple thing for the person I love?"

He frowned.

_Poor Sally... she'd been beating herself up this whole time._

"Sally... you know, Jack was pretty upset when he came to Christmas Town. Kairi and I were there, and we actually helped him pick out your gift..."

"How sweet... no wonder he was so excited to give it to me. The second he got back here, he wanted me to open the box." 

Sora gave a small smile. 

"Sally... just know, you're not the only one, who struggles to pick something out for someone they care about. And you shouldn't carry that burden alone... you have friends... like me... who can help. That's what friends are for."

Jack's trusted ghost puppy flew up from his little bed adorned by bones and mini lit up pumpkins, barking cheerfully. 

"And Zero, of course." Sora added. Sally giggled. 

"Thank you, Sora, for your kind words... I appreciate them." 

"So... do you want me to help you find a gift for Jack?"

Sally thought for a moment. "I don't want to trouble you."

"You're not. Not even a little bit, I promise." He cheerfully cooed. 

"But Sally... you should tell Jack how you're feeling... he's... he's worried about you, you know."

Tears formed in Sally's eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but they soon rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh no! Sally, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, honest-"

Sally cut Sora off as she spoke through her gentle sobs. "No, no... you didn't, Sora. I just feel sad... I can't believe I let this get this far. It seems I've gone back to my old ways..."

"Old ways?" Sora repeated.

"You see, before Jack and I got together, I used to admire him from afar... it hurt to care for him so much, when he had no idea. I told myself from then on that I needed to say when I was feeling something... and here I am, keeping it all inside."

"Sally... don't beat yourself up over it. It happens. But, you need to tell Jack exactly what you just told me... he cares about you. A lot."

She wiped away her tears, smiling at the spiky haired, young man. 

"I know he does, Sora. I'll... tell him when he gets back."

Sora nodded his head, and proceeded to open up another piece of chocolate to enjoy while Sally picked up her tea and sipped from the cup.

"So, what's new with you? Jack told me he met your girlfriend in Christmas Town."

He nearly choked on the piece of chocolate residing in his mouth at the time. 

"You mean Kairi?" Sora blurted out. 

"Oh, I'm sorry - is she not your girlfriend?"

He made sure to swallow the bite-sized candy entirely before speaking to prevent another choking scare. 

"Kairi... she's... she's been a friend of mine, since we were little. I know everything about her, and she knows all there is to know about me... but..."

"But... you love her and haven't told her?" Sally finished for him.

Sora's mouth parted slightly, as he thought about how to respond. He could feel Sally's eyes on him, and her words rang through his head over and over.

_Sally's reading me like a book..._

"...Yeah." Was all he could say back really. 

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sora... take it from me, letting your love for someone else go unspoken is a quick way to a broken heart."

Sora sighed, shaking his head. "Sally... I don't know what to do. After Kairi and I helped Jack pick out your gift, Kairi and I got each other gifts. I picked out a necklace with a mistletoe charm... because I couldn't think of another way to ask her to... to kiss me."

He could feel himself blushing as heat radiated in his cheeks, realizing what he'd relayed to Sally. He narrowed his gaze to his hands which laid idly in his lap with the mini stash of chocolate resting there. 

"That's so sweet... did she kiss you? After you gave her the necklace?"

He looked back up at Sally's curious eyes, and nodded. She smiled instantly from ear to ear. Sora couldn't help but smile himself, remembering the feeling of Kairi's lips on his own. 

"That's great, Sora! I'm so happy for you."

"It was... amazing... but here's the thing.. we haven't... talked about it since. I'm wondering what Kairi's thinking... meanwhile, I can't stop thinking about it."

"I think just like I need to tell Jack how I'm feeling, you need to tell Kairi what you're thinking... keeping these things to ourselves will do more harm than good."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but as the true meaning behind her words sunk in, he closed his mouth, utterly speechless.

She was right...

xxxxxx

"That hill is... really strange looking..."

Kairi said, pointing curiously at a huge mound of dirt that curled into a spiral at the end. Jack laughed.

"It sure is... but that hill holds a very special memory for me."

"Oh yeah?"

Jack smiled, nodding his bony head. 

"Sally and I's first kiss."

Kairi naturally placed her hands on my chest over her heart, smiling in adoration. 

"That's so sweet..." She cooed. 

Jack kept his gaze on that hill, seemingly deep in thought.

"I hope Sora is able to get Sally to say what's been bothering her..."

"I'm sure he already has... Sora has that effect on people."

Jack turned to Kairi, processing what she'd said to him. 

"Yeah... he really does, Kairi."

Kairi continued to gaze out at the graveyard, finding the atmosphere calming despite the darkness of the sky and the heavy silence filling the air.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"You and Sora... have you guys... told each other how you feel?"

Kairi could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest against her palm which still lingered there. 

"... No. We haven't."

She frowned as this realization truly hit her. 

Jack bent over so he could accommodate her height and place a hand on her shoulder. 

"There's no need to be sad. You have all the time in the world to tell him how you feel. But don't wait too long. You'll be so much happier once you get it off your chest... I promise. And besides..." He trailed off.

She looked at him curiously.

"I can tell he feels the exact same way about you."

xxxxxx

As the two continued to talk, Sora and Sally heard a knock at the door. Sally got up to answer it. Jack and Kairi stepped inside. 

"You must be Kairi. Nice to meet you." Sally shook the fellow redhead's hand, smiling from ear to ear.

"Same here." Kairi replied. 

"Jack." Sally said, grabbing his hands with her own.

"Sally, I missed you." 

Jack embraced her, holding her smaller, shorter frame against his own tall form. Zero flew over to the pair, barking happily. Sally and Jack laughed, pulling apart from their hug to greet the cheerful ghost companion. 

Kairi made her way over to Sora, sitting beside him on the couch. She peered over at the couple, a small smile forming on her lips.

"How was everything with Jack?"

Kairi turned to face Sora. "Really nice. Jack took me trick or treating, showed me the graveyard, and he also showed me the woods with all the holiday doors. I told Jack I didn't want to explore the other towns without you..."

"Really?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be the same with you."

Sora felt a lingering smile on his face from her words. 

"Kairi?" He called out. 

"Yeah?"

"I... I wanna talk to you... "

"Okay. I'm listening."

He scratched the back of his spiky locks nervously.

"Can we... talk... alone?"

"Oh... sure." She stood up and he followed her lead.

"Sally, Jack, we'll be back, okay? Sora and I are gonna go outside for a bit."

"Okay." Jack responded.

"Be careful." Sally added.

The two found an empty black carved bench to sit on near the main plaza's green ooze spouting fountain. 

"Everything okay?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded, but then he spoke, letting out a sigh,

"No... it's not, Kairi. Ever since we kissed... we haven't really talked about it... "

Kairi swallowed, thinking of what to say next. She could feel Sora's eyes were burning into her with anticipation. 

"You're right. We haven't."

"Should I not have... given you the mistletoe charm?"

Kairi immediately shook her head. "Oh Sora - I really love my present from you, you know."

Kairi gently held the charm on her neck between her delicate fingers, staring down at it with admiration. 

"Then... what is going on between us...?"

She could feel herself blushing, heat filling her cheeks as she gazed into his cerulean orbs. 

"Sora... I can only speak for myself here... but I... have... feelings for you."

Kairi reached for Sora's hand and grabbed it, holding it lovingly against her leg. 

"I always have. But... that kiss... really made it loud and clear for me."

"Kairi..." He murmured. She smiled. 

"You don't have to say anything... I just want you to know how I feel... especially since you asked."

Sora scooted closer to her. 

"No... Kairi... you need to know how I feel about you."

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"I... I'm madly in love with you..." Sora blurted out, his face turning beet red as the words flew from his mouth, seemingly echoing into the empty courtyard. 

Kairi's heartbeat began to drum in her chest and fresh tears began to bud in her eyes.

"S-Sora..." She choked out. 

"Please, don't cry..." Sora reached up, wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks with his right hand.

"They're... happy tears, I promise." Kairi explained, laughing a bit which soothed the cries welling up inside of her. 

"Good... I'm glad you're happy, Kairi. When you're happy... I'm happy."

Sora pulled her closer, embracing her tightly. Kairi nuzzled her face into his shoulder as he rubbed her back tenderly. 

"What took us so long?" Kairi asked. Sora silently searched for the answer as he held her against him.

When she pulled back from the hug to meet his gaze, she was so close, Sora seriously couldn't help himself as his face naturally leaned in closer to hers until they were kissing again just as they had by the merry go round in Christmas Town. Sora could feel Kairi gently caress his pointed strands of hair between her finger tips as he reveled in the feel and taste of her lips against his own. 

"They've been gone a long time, and I'm just worried..."

Kairi and Sora could both hear Sally's voice in the seemingly empty courtyard. 

"Sally, look..." Jack said. 

"Oh! There they are. Let's go back inside before they hear us."

Sora and Kairi broke their kiss, smiling at each other, their eyes never leaving each other's. Sora stood up, holding Kairi's hand with his as they walked over to Jack and Sally.

"Sorry for interrupting... we were just concerned. It's been a while since you two left." Sally apologized. 

"It's okay..." Kairi said with a small giggle.

"We'll be inside, okay?" Sally said, grabbing Jack's hand to lead him back inside Jack's house to let the two have a moment alone. 

When the door closed behind them, Sora smiled at Kairi. 

"Kairi..."

"Hmm?"

He extended his hand to her. 

"You ready to head back inside now?"

Kairi nodded, smiling.

"Wheneve you are." 

Sora grinned as she placed her hand on top of his. Their fingers interlaced just before he led her back inside Jack's spooky home. 


End file.
